battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliances
Information *The Alliances Tab is located at the upper right hand corner of the screen. Clicking this button for the first time will open up the Alliances menu, allowing players to create or join an Alliance. *Players above Level 20 will be able to create their own Alliances. *Creating an Alliance will grant players the ability to customize their Alliance Tag and Alliance Emblem. *Emblems can be creating from using an assortment of icons and colors. *Players who wish to join an Alliance can do so by clicking the details of a particular Alliance. There will be a "Request to Join" button at the bottom of the Alliance Details screen. *Once you have created or joined an Alliance, clicking the Alliance Tab will now bring you to your Alliance Page. Here you will be able to see the progress of your Alliance, its members and the status of your Alliance bonuses. Players will be able to mouse over icons to see the various tooltips associated with them. Alliance Bonuses *Members will be assigned to bonus roles based on player level upon joining an alliance automatically. *Leaders will have the option to promote them once alliance members leveled up. *Players will remain in their role until they have been promoted. *All members in the role will contribute to the total role alliance points. *An Alliance can maximize the available bonus for that role by having members reach their weekly quota according to their roles. *You can view the maximum available bonuses by clicking on each bonus. Alliance Points *There are various ways members of an Alliance can earn Alliance Points. *Alliance Points go towards leveling up your Alliance and buffing your Alliance bonuses. *Keep in mind that targets must be above an appropriate level, which will be indicated on the My Alliance page. *Alliance Points can be earned by: **Destroying a Neutral Alliance Player Base at a player's appropriate level.* (200 alliance points) **Destroying an Enemy Alliance Player Base at a player's appropriate level.* (400 alliance points) **Destroying Cargo Fleets at a players appropriate level. (5 alliance points) **Destroying a base is determined by doing 50% damage and destroying the base outpost in a single attack. (Preps below 25% base damage is allowed.) * Alliance Communication *After you have joined an Alliance, you will have a separate Alliance tab in your Comms window. *Only members of your Alliances will be able to view and respond to messages. Alliance Base Guarding *Players will now be able to assist fellow Alliance members by positioning a guard fleet outside a member’s base. This will help players defend their allies against oncoming attacks. *Alliance Base Guarding Conditions: **An Alliance Guard Fleet must follow the same rules as attacking fleets when being set. (+/- 5 player base up to level 50. uncapped after level 50.) **There can be only one Alliance Guard Fleet per base. **If the Guard Fleet moves, it is no longer guarding the base. **Maximum of three Guard Fleets can be deployed by one Alliance member. **Players will not receive Alliance Points for defeating Base Guard Fleets. * Alliance Medals *Players will be able to see how their Alliance stacks up against other Alliances all over the open seas. *The Alliances Medals Leaderboard uses a weighted average in determining Alliance Medal count, that way Alliances with fewer players can still fight it out with larger Alliances! Alliance Levels Alliance XP will now be the primary factoring in determining Alliance Capacity. Below are the values for Alliance XP in relation to Alliance Capacity: *~ * 'XP Required' have yet to be verified in game. *100 Members is the maximum amount of players you can have in an alliance. This would mean that Level 15 is the maximum level an alliance can achieve. *Please note that there we recommend at least version 11.2 of Flash. Please update to this version of Flash (or newer) if you have not done so already. *Note: **Alliance Medal values will be updated correctly once players earn Medals from attacking other players. **As soon as any Alliance Member earns Medals, the Alliance Medals value will populate correctly. **This was done to reduce start up strain on the database. * Alliance Wars *When the dust settles, the top three Alliances in each world will receive a prize. **'1st Place' - 10,000 Gold to split among your Alliance and a special Gold Medal Badge on your Base. **'2nd Place' - 7,500 Gold to split among your Alliance and a special Silver Medal Badge on your Base. **'3rd Place' - 5,000 Gold to split among your Alliance and a special Bronze Medal Badge on your Base. *You do not need to be in the same World as your Alliance leader to contribute medals to your Alliance. *Relocation will be disabled for the final 12 hours of the event. *Gold will be split equally among all Alliance members immediately following the end of the event. *Your Alliance War Medals will appear on your Base for 7 days, until 12/16. Additional Facts *Alliance Name and Tag added to the Battle Log. *Leaderboards now display the top Global 1,000 Alliances by default. *Added ability to search by Alliance Tag. *Alliance leaders can now invite a player to join their Alliance by clicking on their base on the World Map. *Players can leave feedback and comment on the update here . *“Lifetime Alliance Points” has changed to “Alliance XP” in order to distinguish the Alliance’s overall status from the status. *Players can contribute a maximum of 1,000 Alliance Points each week toward the Alliance XP and Alliance Bonuses. *Players can continue to earn Alliance Points beyond 1,000. Points over 1,000 do not count towardsvAlliance XP or Alliance Bonuses. *A new Weekly Alliance Points Leaderboard has been added. *Reach the top of the Alliance Points Leaderboard to display your Alliance Emblem and Tag for all to see! *Sector and Global filters, each update once every hours. In-Game Quotes Related Pages *World Map *Alliances/List External Links *Alliance Wars Update! 12/4/13 Kixeye Forum Thread [Postpone] Gallery - Animated BP - Logo11.gif|Example GIF In-game alliance menu.gif|In-Game Menu Gallery BP-logo.jpg|Example Photo Wn alliance bg.jpg|Introduction Ad - Email Notification My alliance.png|Alliance Menu Oblivion - alliance medals.png|Alliance Medals - Top Alliance medals on the leaderboard.png|Leaderboards - Alliance Leaders Alliance point leadeboard.png|Leaderboards - Alliance Points Alliance point.png|Introduction of Alliance Points Alliance Medals - Introduction Ad - Email Notification.png|Alliance Medals - Introduction Ad Video Navigation Coming Soon! Category:Basics Category:General Category:In-Game Feature